


Handle Me Right

by elutherya



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Everyone/Everyone, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: Yuchan becomes a fixture amongst them, in a way.He didn’t come over to the dorms often, not with their schedules, but the times he did, he usually got piled in beside Chan and then another one of the boys. Chan confirmed early on that Yuchan’s group mates were the same and that the few times he’d gone over, they’d made sure he felt at home and not like an intruder amongst their dynamic.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Heo Chan, Han Seungwoo/Heo Chan/Kang Yuchan | Chan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Handle Me Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazzys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazzys/gifts), [Hindy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hindy/gifts).



> So... I've been thinking about Chan/Chan since we saw them meet during Savage/Nostalgic era, and today with the Idol Wonderland episode, well... I finally just went off the shits. And I had two incredibly lovely friends who have constantly been here for my bullshit and me going "what if I wrote Victon/A.C.E?". So thank you Vilde and Marine, I love you both so very much and am so happy I get to call you friends and do wild shit like this. ♡
> 
> Please ignore the lack of pandemic mentions, I needed some kind of happiness in my life

Seungwoo’s not oblivious, it wasn’t hard to notice that something had shifted when he came back to the boys after X1 fell apart. It had taken him a while to notice the way Chan always had his face pressed close to his phone, smiling as he texted _someone_. It wasn’t unusual, Seungwoo knew he had no room to judge, not with how Seungyoun’s number usually sat in his recent contacts.

It’s not until he notices someone sitting on the couch with very bright red hair that none of his boys currently match that it hits a head.

“Hi,” the boy peeks over the back of the couch and Seungwoo takes a moment to place him. Seungsik doesn’t seem phased by the strange man in their dorm and Chan wanders into the room with a glass of water in his hands, and sits down beside the stranger like it’s normal. 

“Hyung, this is Yuchan, Yuchan this is Seungwoo hyung.” Chan finally introduces after the redhead gives him a nudge with his elbow. Yuchan grins, his smile taking up most of his face as he gives a wave of his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Channie hyung has told me a lot about you,” Yuchan greets, before twisting back around on the couch to take the glass of water from Chan’s hands. The two press in close, voices dropped low, before it’s broken by Yuchan’s loud, delighted laughter. All the while Seungsik watches Seungwoo work through the new information, fitting it together with everything he’s seen since being back.

“Ah,” he breathes and Seungsik snorts, before waving him over to join him on the couch. Luckily, Seungsik doesn’t comment on how Seungwoo blatantly ignores the movie that they were playing in favour of watching the way Chan and Yuchan knock their heads together as they continue to whisper at each other.

“They met in November and have been talking non-stop,” Seungsik explains to a question Seungwoo hasn’t even figured out to ask yet. Too enamoured with the way Yuchan says something that has Chan dimpling to think past _they’re cute_.

It’s not until later that evening, when Chan is crawling into bed beside Seungwoo that he knows the one question he really wants to ask.

“You like him, don’t you?”

Chan blinks up at Seungwoo, all wide eyed, and Seungwoo can read the worry there. He swallows, before folding his arms over Seungwoo’s chest and laying his cheek against them. “Yes.”

“You gonna tell him?”

“No.”

Seungwoo works his hand into Chan’s hair, combing through it and waiting to see if he’ll elaborate on his answer. When he doesn’t, Seungwoo snorts and rolls Chan down onto the bed beneath him. “Why not? Is it about having to explain us?”

Chan quickly shakes his head, fingers tangling into Seungwoo’s shirt, “No, it’s not that. It’s just… I like him, but what about all of you?”

It’s the question that Seungwoo had sometimes wondered about while at the X1 dorm, if he was selfish for spending time with the others, when he had so many people back home waiting for him. Guilt and fear, but it had taken a phone call to be told that they’d discussed this, that as long as they talked things out, none of them minded. At the end of the day, the seven of them were together and no other relationship would get between that. “You like him and we like seeing you happy. If he’s not okay with you being with all of us, then there’s going to be no avoiding that, but isn’t it worth the shot?”

“I hate you,” Chan grumbles, but it sounds defeated and he leans up to kiss Seungwoo on the nose to ease any bite the words may have. 

Seungwoo smiles, soft and slow, before settling his weight down onto Chan and pinning him to the bed. He ignores the slight grumble, kissing the corner of Chan’s mouth and his cheek, a reminder that what the group of them has is easy and good, as long as they talk.

And it is that easy, because the others all give Chan their own support once Seungwoo mentions that Chan’s worried over breakfast. It’s worth it for the way Chan swats at him, face going red in feigned annoyance, and how he mumbles a quiet thank you later that day.

It’s all worth it for how weeks later, Chan crawls into bed with Seungwoo again, sparkling eyes and wide smile. He’s near breathless when he finally manages to gasp out a, “He likes me too!”

“What’s not to like about you?”

Chan laughs, loud and bright, before smacking Seungwoo’s chest with the flat of his hand. “He likes me too and his group is like us!”

There’s relief in Chan’s voice and in the way his shoulders sag as he sinks down against Seungwoo’s chest. It makes Seungwoo’s chest tight, that for all the love Chan has in him, he has to be scared that it won’t be shared, or worse, scorned. It makes him thankful that Yuchan was the one he wanted to be around, that he had given the answer to Chan that had him shaking with laughter and didn’t leave him hurt.

It’s all he wants for his groupmates and there isn’t a whole lot he wouldn’t do to make sure they all found the happiness they deserved. If part of Chan’s happiness was meant to include Yuchan, then Seungwoo saw nothing wrong with that.

* * *

Yuchan becomes a fixture amongst them, in a way.

He didn’t come over to the dorms often, not with their schedules, but the times he did, he usually got piled in beside Chan and then another one of the boys. Chan confirmed early on that Yuchan’s group mates are the same and that the few times he’s gone over, they’d made sure he felt at home and not like an intruder amongst their dynamic.

“They’re clingier than us,” Chan had said one night, which had Subin snorting on a laugh from where Seungwoo had wound himself around him.

Maybe there was some truth to the words, because Seungwoo leaned in to kiss the top of Chan’s head one day, not even thinking when he also pressed a kiss to Yuchan’s as well and the boy remained unphased. He’d just smiled up at Seungwoo with a “Bye hyung!” as if what Seungwoo had done wasn’t odd at all.

Yuchan had a surety about him that Seungwoo kept finding himself surprised at. From how he stared at Seungwoo when the next time he didn’t kiss the top of his head while he did everyone else's, until Seungwoo gave in, to how he had stormed into their dorm room and only asked if they wanted him to wait outside when he found Seungwoo fucking Chan on his fingers. 

A shaky, “please stay” from Chan and a hesitant nod from Seungwoo had had him crawling onto the bed beside them to watch, his eyes wide in curiosity. He’d asked quietly if he could touch his boyfriend while Seungwoo took him apart, had gently trailed his fingers over Chan’s bare shoulder and breathed out a whine about how pretty he was. Seungwoo remained quiet, carefully watching Yuchan, looking for any sign of jealousy or… anything.

Yuchan had a surety in himself, kissing Chan’s cheek when he’d finished over his own stomach, and saying he’d get a cloth and wipes so they could stay in bed.

“He’s weird,” Chan had laughed, breathless and shaky, when he’d caught Seungwoo’s expression. “They’re like us, hyung.”

 _They’re like us,_ a reminder that Yuchan’s group worked like theirs. _Like us,_ but maybe they were further along. 

All of it felt like a culmination.

All the visits and small moments where he fit amongst them.

It meant that Seungwoo shouldn’t have been surprised when he walked into Chan’s room to find him with Yuchan knelt between his thighs, sucking his cock like he _belonged_ there.

It felt invasive, to find them with Yuchan’s clothes kicked off to the side and wearing nothing but a sweater Seungwoo recognized as Chan’s, and Chan’s hands in his hair, holding him in place as he came down his throat. Yuchan whined high and loud, making no effort to pull himself from Chan’s cock and Seungwoo realized maybe he was a little fucked.

“Hyung!” Chan greeted, panting and laughing, and Seungwoo made an abortive wave, as if to say he’d just leave them alone to finish. This wasn’t something they had talked about, despite that afternoon where Yuchan had joined him with Chan.

Yuchan pulled against the hands in his hair, pulling off of Chan with a loud gasp and pressed his cheek to Chan’s thigh, eyes squeezing shut as he gathered himself. It was all so quick, because soon enough, he was twisting enough to look at Seungwoo over his shoulder, tongue tracing over his lips and eyes watery. “Hi hyung, you wanna stay?”

His voice rasped, fucked out and used, but Yuchan still sounded happy.

Seungwoo looked between the two of them, thoughts stumbling at the knowing look on Chan’s face and just how pink Yuchan’s lips were. It made Seungwoo feel like the both of them were maybe one step ahead of him, waiting for him to catch up. 

The thing was, maybe they were.

“Stay?”

“If you want to,” Yuchan nodded his head, hand twisting around Chan’s ankle, in the only outward sign that he was nervous. Chan remained unphased, combing his hand through Yuchan’s hair, as if his pants weren’t still around his thighs and his cock hanging out. It was ridiculous, but Seungwoo still stepped into the room and shut the door behind him.

He walked closer, close enough for Chan to grab his hand and tug him down onto the bed beside him. He sat down, still feeling dazed, but grounded with Chan’s hand wrapped around his own. Yuchan smiled up at him, brilliant and cute, despite the tear tracks down his face and the way he was still trying to catch his breath.

“Are you okay with this?”

The question threw Seungwoo, but he nodded, unable to tear his eyes away from the two of them. 

“Do you want to join us, hyung?”

This time, Seungwoo looked up, meeting Chan’s gaze. There was no doubt, no sign of hesitation, just an openness that Seungwoo was all too familiar with. It made it easy to answer, “Yes.”

“Okay,” Chan smiled and reached down for Yuchan.

Yuchan hissed as he pushed up from the floor, the sweater he was wearing falling down around his thighs. Chan reached out, hands on his hips to steady him, before pulling him forward. Carefully, Yuchan brought a knee up onto the bed, hesitating for a moment, before letting Chan lead him right into Seungwoo’s lap.

Yuchan’s hands fell to his shoulders, bracing himself as he straddled his thighs over Seungwoo’s and met his gaze. It was the first moment of hesitation, of nerves, making themselves known and Seungwoo exhaled messily, before letting his hands settle on Yuchan’s waist to pull him in. Chan used the moment to tuck himself back into his pants and settle in beside them.

“You’ve been kind of obvious, hyung,” Chan laughed and Yuchan nodded his head in agreement. He tilted forward, eyes dropping for a moment and Seungwoo could only shoot Chan one last glance, to confirm that this really was okay, before he was pressing in to kiss Yuchan.

Yuchan gasped, immediately parting his lips as his fingers clenched around Seungwoo’s shoulders. He rocked forward in his lap, pressing closer as he tilted his head in an attempt to get Seungwoo to kiss him deeper. He gave a hitching whine as Seungwoo’s teeth dragged over his bottom lip, melting against him like he had been wanting Seungwoo to kiss him for ages.

Maybe he had, because Seungwoo was realizing kissing Yuchan had been something he had wanted along the way.

He pulled away, but not without tugging at Yuchan’s lip, carefully pulling at the scar on his bottom lip. It was worth it for the way Yuchan jerked in his lap and how Chan sighed softly beside him, pressing a soft kiss to Seungwoo’s shoulder as he watched the two of them.

“We should have been doing this weeks ago,” Chan laughed and Yuchan nodded jerkily, one of his hands reaching out and twisting into Chan’s shirt. He clung to them both and Seungwoo realized just how well he fit amongst them.

Chan leaned in against Seungwoo’s side, fingers trailing up Yuchan’s bare thigh, before fisting into the hem of his sweater. An easy to read, _attention here_. Seungwoo glanced down, the whine Yuchan made tearing right through him, as Chan dragged the sweater up his thighs and to his hips.

Yuchan’s thighs clenched down around him, but they did nothing to hide how on display he was.

“He’s cute,” Chan teased, voice lilting as Seungwoo swore under his breath. Yuchan gave a strangled noise, head tipping back so that he didn’t have to look at either of them as Chan showed off how small his boyfriend was. 

“Hyung,” Yuchan whined, but from the way his small cock jerked at the teasing, it was obvious to the both of them that he _liked_ it. 

“What baby? Did you not want to show Seungwoo hyung how cute you are? For him to know how sensitive you are? How you can come untouched?” The questions had Yuchan squirming in Seungwoo’s lap, ducking his face to hide against Seungwoo’s shoulder. He made no effort to deny Chan’s words though, just breathed hot against Seungwoo’s shoulder as he trembled in his lap.

“Yuchannie,” Seungwoo murmured, tilting his head so that his cheek rested against Yuchan’s. He kept his hands on Yuchan’s waist, fingers giving a gentle squeeze that had Yuchan jolting, but not yet pulling back. Admiring the way his hands nearly spanned the entirety of Yuchan’s waist, Seungwoo only gave him a moment, before breaking the quiet with his own question. “Do you want me to fuck you on my fingers like I did Chan-ah?”

It was easy to be bold when the man in his lap was blushing so heavily, and messily leaking precome all over Seungwoo’s lap.

Chan laughed, a sound Seungwoo would never get sick of, and used his free hand to gently slap at Yuchan’s thigh. “You need to answer him, baby. Wanna tell him what you told me?”

Yuchan jerked back from Seungwoo’s shoulder to shoot a half hearted glare at Chan. His lips twisted out into a pout, but he didn't look mad. He blew out a breath, shoulders slumping, before looking back to Seungwoo, his bottom lip still jutted out. “Yeah, I want that.”

A nudge from Chan had him groaning, before continuing. “I’ve been thinking about your fingers since I saw you with Chan hyung.”

“You wanna come on his fingers?”

Yuchan nodded at Chan’s question, pout melting into something a little more determined. “Yes, is that okay?”

They both look to Seungwoo and he knows this is the moment where he could put a stop to this, but he finds that he doesn’t want to. He nods and Chan leans back to grab the bottle of lube they must have thrown onto the bed earlier and uncaps it. He takes Seungwoo’s hand in his, carefully dousing his fingers in it.

Another pause, as Seungwoo warms it between his fingers, but it only solidifies his choice.

He guided his hand behind Yuchan, watching as Yuchan gave a full body shudder when his fingers pressed against his entrance. He waited until he felt Yuchan clench against his fingers, and then pressed his finger in past the first knuckle. Lube made the slide easier, but Yuchan was still looser than he expected him to be. 

“Oh,” Yuchan hummed lowly, hips shifting gently in Seungwoo’s lap. He inhaled, exhaled, and finally relaxed forward against Seungwoo. He tugged at Chan’s hand, careful to keep that point of contact with him. 

Crooking his finger, Seungwoo pressed it in further, lube making the slide easier. He patiently worked Yuchan open with one finger for a few moments, watching every reaction and for any sign of discomfort. Chan remained a steady weight at his side, his attention fully on Yuchan. 

Seungwoo waited until Yuchan started to roll his hips back, actively meeting the thrust of his finger, before he added a second one.

“Fuck,” Yuchan groaned, rocking back against Seungwoo’s fingers with a mewl of noise. Seungwoo keeps his fingers gentle and steady, unfamiliar with how much and how fast Yuchan could stand. Yuchan breathed shakily, leg spasming around Seungwoo’s, cock giving a jerk when Seungwoo pressed his fingers deep.

Chan leaned in, dropping Yuchan’s hand so that he could get it under his chin and tilt his head so that he could kiss him. Yuchan panted open mouthed against his lips, letting Chan kiss him how he wanted as he twisted his hips to try and get Seungwoo’s fingers to fuck deeper.

“Do you want another?” Seungwoo teased, laughing when Yuchan moaned loudly into Chan’s mouth. It was mean, he knew, but worth it for the Yuchan’s fingers grabbed at him, and he couldn’t answer with Chan’s tongue in his mouth. So Seungwoo kept the pace of his fingers steady, thriving on the way Yuchan’s body undulated.

Chan kissed Yuchan messily, until their lips were shiny with saliva and Yuchan was giving pathetic little whines into his mouth.

“What was that baby?”

“Hnng, want another please,” Yuchan finally managed to get out, eyes glued to Chan’s face as he rocked in Seungwoo’s lap. Chan gave his hip a light smack of his hand and Seungwoo used the way Yuchan jolted to press another finger in alongside the other two. He gave him no time to adjust, instead fucking them into him deep and crooking them.

Yuchan jerked forward in his lap with a loud gasp and Chan chuckled at the way he arched back, eyes squeezing shut as he made a high, needy, noise. His legs tightened around Seungwoo and his hands tugged at his shirt, his whole body trembling as Seungwoo fucked his fingers in hard and deep, and faster than he had. 

“Look at you,” Chan murmured, leaning in to mouth at the pretty curve of Yuchan’s neck. “No wonder you liked seeing me get off on Seungwoo’s fingers so much.”

Seungwoo watched carefully, fingers working in at an even pace, until Yuchan gave a squeal and tilted in against him. He smiled, angling his fingers to go over the spot he had just grazed and settling his free hand in against Yuchan’s hip to keep him in place. He skimmed the pads of his fingers over the spot again and again, teasingly until Yuchan began to squirm.

“Hyung,” Yuchan gasped, hands tugging at Seungwoo’s shirt. He wasn’t sure which of them he was talking to, probably both. Seungwoo hummed in response, guiding the next stroke of his fingers over his prostate, just to hear the strangled noise it pulled from Yuchan’s throat. He pressed down harder, watching Yuchan closely, as Yuchan arched forward into him.

“He’s close,” Chan stated, fingers dipping down to the curve of Yuchan’s groin, fingers working through the precome pooling in the dip of his hip. He was making a mess and Seungwoo knew he’d have to change his pants after, but he can’t bring himself to care. Not when Chan isn’t touching Yuchan, as if he expects him to come on Seungwoo’s fingers only.

It’s enough to keep Seungwoo fucking his fingers into him, until Yuchan finally tips over the edge.

Yuchan whined as he climaxed, hot over Seungwoo’s lap, overwhelmed. He rocked forward, then back onto Seungwoo’s fingers, milking his own orgasm on Seungwoo’s fingers. Seungwoo let him, keeping the steady pace of his fingers until Yuchan started to whine, hand slapping weakly at Seungwoo’s shoulder. “Too much, too much.”

“Okay,” Seungwoo laughed, carefully pulling his fingers free, despite the way Yuchan clenched down around them.

“Fuck,” Yuchan groaned again, tilting forward against Seungwoo as he trembled through his orgasm. Chan only smiled, hand smoothing up and down his back, until Yuchan finally settled enough to lean back and blink blearily between the two of them. Chan was quick to catch on, leaning in to press a quick kiss to the corner of Yuchan’s mouth and then nudge Seungwoo to do the same.

“Do you want me to suck you off, hyung? He’s gonna be useless now that he’s gotten off,” Chan snorts and when Yuchan doesn’t even retaliate, Seungwoo knows he’s not kidding. “He’s gonna demand we cuddle and nap in a moment here.”

At the mention of a cuddle and nap, Yuchan nods his head, melting forward into Seungwoo’s arms.

“No, I’m okay,” Seungwoo answers and _he is_. There’s no outright need to get off, despite the way he’s hard underneath Yuchan. He’s not entirely sure what he’s meant to do now that it’s over, but Chan seems to catch his hesitation.

“I can get us a cloth to wipe up with then, and then you can join us for cuddles and a nap. Right, Yuchannie?”

Yuchan nods at the question, nosing into the side of Seungwoo’s neck with a snuffle of noise. Chan smiles softly, leaning into kiss Seungwoo’s cheek, before pushing off the bed and wandering to the door. He leaves them alone, Yuchan still half naked in his lap and Seungwoo scrambling to catch up. Yuchan’s hand pats at him, catching his attention again. “Thinking too loud. I like you too, hyung. Nap, then talk, kay?”

Seungwoo smiles, using his clean hand to reach up into Yuchan’s hair. “Okay, okay. We’ll talk later.”

It’s quiet, and when Seungwoo looks up to the doorway, it’s to see Chan watching them with a smile, and he knows everything will work out fine.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or anything at all: you can find me over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). I'm always down to chat at new people! You can also find me at [curiouscat](https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r) if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public.


End file.
